


HAUNTED In Your Love

by RizzEditions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Car Accidents, Character Death, Egotistical Issues, Flashbacks, Former Advocate Taeil, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regression, Responsible Employee Yeri, Secrets, Shaman Ten, Spirits, Suspense, Unhealthy Pride, WooHyuck Besties and Business Partners, back stories, black magic, ghost - Freeform, guilty, unintentional murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Lee Donghyuck, a man who believes in wisdom and freedom. A man who doesn’t fear gods, angels or demons. The only fear of his is losing the love of his life, Lee Taeil.But what happens when Donghyuck realizes that instead of fearing of losing his lover, he should be feared of having his lover by his side?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 20
Kudos: 352





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. So yeah, this is just another yet not just another Hyuckil fic. It’s horror and it’s definitely something different from what you have seen in the Hyuckil fanfiction world till now.
> 
> Please note that this is not going to be filled with rainbows and unicorns. It has violence, gore, black magic, dark settings and everything which should be avoided by soft hearted and young people. Being a horror fiction is enough to tell that all.
> 
> Donghyuck is the protagonist here but he will also feel like an antagonist at times. Basically, whether being bad or good, story will portray his sides mostly but others also have important roles which will be unrolled through the story. Also, Donghyuck drinks and drives and have unhealthy ego issues so if anyone is uncomfortable with this character or any other thing related to the story, I sincerely request you to exit sincerely.
> 
> Nothing is real here, it’s all just a work of fiction. But yeah, I am trying to put a moral through the plot, I just hope it will come out as the way I’m planning, lol.
> 
> Overall, I am really excited to publish the upcoming chapters. I myself am very excited about this story.
> 
> Read and enjoy (at least I hope you do, ahaha).

When people say that everything has limits, they are not wrong. When people say that everything has consequences, they are not wrong. People and their propagandas are not wrong, but they are also not entirely right with all of their deeds or intentions. If they want peace, they also need to be calmed. If they want respect, they also need to be kind. If they want justice, they also need to treat others fairly. If they want liberty, they also need to be welcoming for the laws.

“If you are strong enough to compete then you also need to be strong enough to face the defeat.”

“So those so called liberals shoved their so called agendas in your mind too huh?”

“Nobody did anything, Donghyuck. And what you mean by liberal and agendas? They are our companions and yes, they may be your competitors in certain fields but does that really matter? Aren’t you all aiming at the same thing which is development? You win sometimes and you lose sometimes. But what matters is that you develop every time.”

The said man scoffs at the explanation while tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “You are just saying these things because you clearly couldn’t see the mockery in their behavior. Besides, everyone else is right for you but me.”

“Or, maybe it’s your high pride, your unhealthy ego that the politest things seem a mock to you if they are different than your preference.”

“Free advocacy is washing your brain, Taeil.” Donghyuck mutters as he slowly slips a filled bottle from his driver’s cage and starts sipping on it, ignoring the other’s lecture.

Taeil chuckles humorlessly at the younger male’s words. “No. It is paid. It pays me with kindness, humbleness and happiness. It pays me with the lessons which help me to be a human.”

Now it was the Donghyuck’s turn to laugh humorlessly. “You know Taeil, you are too dense. Anyone can easily make a fool of you and take advantage of you. You care about people, care about things which are just causes of your loss. And you do it as if it’s a necessity.”

The latter could feel tears welling in his eyes as he responds, “It’s not a necessity, Hyuck. It’s humanity. It’s you, who thinks that everyone is against you and wants bad for you. You have to understand babe, everything can’t be in the ways we desire. Some things are just meant to happen and some things are supposed to be followed.”

“You really think that humanity exists?” Donghyuck laughs with zero emotion. “The world is so, so bad Taeil. The world is so cruel and it will never change.” He finishes as he takes another sip. Taeil just kept his head low as to keep his teary eyes hidden.

“It will. It just needs a beginning.” The other starts as he lifts his head to face the other man. “We can be the beginning.” Taeil finishes and looks at Donghyuck to see his reaction but his eyes notices something else. “Hyuck, what is that?”

“Just my painkiller.” Donghyuck says nonchalantly while his hands start trembling on the wheel.

“Hyuck, you’re drinking.”

“I know, what about it?”

“You’re drinking while driving!” Taeil exclaims and the latter just kept going.

“First those bugs make me sick and then my husband also thinks that I’m wrong.” The latter says while banging on the wheel in rage.

Taeil panics at his partner’s action. “Hyuck, please stop.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Taeil!” Donghyuck hits again but his time his hit was light as he was losing his hold, as well as his consciousness. “I know what is right and wrong.” He hiccups and his vision started getting blurry. “I know… I... I-”

“Donghyuck, watch out!”

**______**

“Ahh…”

“Just a little more Mr. Lee. And we are done. The injuries on your arms will heal within a week and bleeding by the head is really not that deep. Just keep changing the patch on time. You are really lucky that despite having a critical accident you just got some stinging wounds. Almighty must have a plan for you.”

The man chuckles softly at the woman as he says, “I just hope that your almighty will have some plans for my husband as well.”

“Almighty is not only mine, Mr. Lee, everyone is equal for them. And… I really can’t say anything for your husband for now, but we can sure hope for the good.”

The man shakes his head in as he felt a pang in his chest. “No matter how much we run, life always puts consequences in between huh...” He mumbles. “Anyways, thank you sister. Just hope the doc will come soon.” The nurse nodded at him and leaves as he waits for the doctor.

Not after so long, the doctor appeared. “Lee Taeil’s allies?”

“Yes doctor. I’m Donghyuck, his husband.”

“Hmm… How are you feeling now, you also got injuries I see.”

“Yeah but I’m fine now. Any update on Taeil?”

The doctor lowers his head a little as a regretful expression came on his face. Donghyuck could feel his soul leaving his body just by seeing that sight.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Lee but, your husband is no more.”


	2. First Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probabilities, abilities and responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Luvs, new chapter, hehe.

Every new day and every new morning is like a new beginning for everyone. But for Lee Donghyuck, every new morning is a nightmare which he feared the most. Every morning he feared if he would find his lover right next to him or not.

No matter how many days, months or years have been passed. The fear has been there ever since then. “Mhmm…” A groan came as the man yawns in relaxation sleepily. However, the relaxation soon fades away as soon as he feels the empty space besides him. “Taeil?” He asks as he starts stroking the space hazily. After confirming that he was alone, he sits and rubs his eyes, clearing his vision to look around. “Taeil?” He repeats, a little loudly this time. He sighs and closes his eyes, taking a breath before getting up entirely.

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a presence standing behind him. He blinks as his head started getting sweaty. He starts turning his head only to find…

“Boo!”

The man jumps in utmost fear as if he had seen the most frightening thing in the world when the thing was actually, “Taeil! For my sanity’s sake please… Stop freaking me out like this.”

The latter was laughing brightly while the other makes a pout. “I thought my super brave husband isn’t afraid of anything.”

“Yes, I am not. But I am to an extent when it comes to you, Taeil.”

The latter lifts the other’s chin to make him face in the eye. He then leans and kisses the pout away from the other’s face. “But you know that I ain’t going anywhere. Don’t you, Hyuckie?” Taeil asks and Donghyuck chuckles while nodding in agreement. Taeil wasn’t going anywhere. They would never be separated.

“Then there’s nothing to be afraid of. Anyways, get ready and come down for the breakfast. I will bring the lunch at the office as you seem to be running late today.”

“But, isn’t that usual?”

“What? You getting late?”

Donghyuck scoffs at the elder’s trolling question. “No. You bringing the food later at workplace.”

“Well, what can one do if their husband is as attractive as you? It gives me an excuse to look over you.”

“Over me or over her?” The younger interrogates playfully and the latter giggles sheepishly at being caught.

“Over you both. And even Jungwoo. Such a nice guy he is.” Taeil clarifies.

“Oh come on… You act as if you haven’t known him since we were in high school.”

“I mean, I really have not.” Taeil says and the other male looks perplexed. The elder then starts laughing lightly at the other’s reaction as he continues. “Just kidding. Now get ready otherwise not only for lunch, but you will also have to wait for the breakfast to be arrived at the workplace. And I know that your stomach is already calling for the food. Isn’t it?”

And before Donghyuck could retort any further, his stomach growls in response and a sly toothy smile appeared on his face as Taeil coos at him. He was really hungry, he should better get ready.

**______**

“These new projects proposals are really worthy and may increase our revenue pretty much as well. What do you say Hyuck?”

“So they’re still sending proposals? I thought they stopped mailing us.” Donghyuck mutters while checking the mails in on his desktop.

The other male sighs and shakes his as he replies, “They stopped mailing _you_ as they understood that they won’t be getting any revert from you anytime soon.”

“Okay, okay. I know I avoided them Woo-ah but I don’t think if I did anything wrong. We’re already doing good, our stocks are great so I don’t think there’s really need of that.”

“It’s not all about the stocks and finance Hyuck-ah. It’s about relation, connections. It’s always good to collect as many activities and people as we can.” Jungwoo explains.

If it was anybody else, Donghyuck would have turned them down in an instant. But Jungwoo, being Donghyuck’s best friend and one of the exceptional people Donghyuck cared about, “Alright if you say so.” He knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. “But, we already got a lot of other activities in our system. Who do you think will get this accomplished?” He interrogated his friend but before the latter could reply, a knock on the door distracted them and the elder male asked the person to come in.

“Good morning Donghyuck Sir, good morning Jungwoo Sir.” Both males turned their head towards the cabin’s door as their employee came in with what seemed like, “Honey pudding, I remember how Donghyuck Sir liked it last time so I thought to bring some again as I have made it in the breakfast.”

“Oh really Yerim? That’s sweet but I’m afraid that I’d get full with this and then your uncle would bring lunch too.” Donghyuck jokes as he and Jungwoo helped the young woman placing her things on the table.

“Uncle Taeil is coming today?” The female asks as glee appears in her eyes.

Donghyuck hums while scooping a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. “Doesn’t he come like every day?” He teases and the Yerim chuckles.

“I guess then it’s just me but I really feel like it’s been a long time, every time.” The young lady speaks.

“Oh no, no. It’s not just you. Taeil is just on the same page. You both are the same.”

It was true. Ever since Taeil had given up on advocating and started teaching in a kindergarten where Yerim was one of the students, they had gotten closer and closer and somehow even inseparable that Taeil even convinced his husband to hire Yerim as a supportive programmer in his shared company with Jungwoo. Not that Donghyuck didn’t like Yerim or her performance. If Donghyuck would be asked, he must admit that the young lady was one the most attentive and active employees. She had already gained a few promotions in just a span of working years.

But even after all those plus points, there were some things, some unknown facts about the young woman which bothered Donghyuck in numerous ways. The first and foremost was her relation with his husband. Yes, he was really happy that she was a great companion or can say friend or maybe even _unrelated_ daughter of his husband which was obliviously quoted by none other than Taeil himself. And not did he only say that, he even acted as if she was his real daughter. Visiting the workplace every now and then to check on her, always bringing her lunch, asking about her day, her weekends, plans, relationship status and sometimes even about her father as if, as if…

“Were you guys talking about me?”

“Uncle Taeil!” Yerim exclaims as she stood from her seat in an instant and went to the elder man and hugged him. Taeil giggles while Jungwoo chuckles and Donghyuck just lands in reality from his reverie.

Yerim helps the latter with carrying and placing fresh lunch boxes on the table. Taeil’s eyes notices the already little mess on the table. “So this why you were asking for the pudding’s recipe last day.”He wonders and the female smiles sheepishly. “Well, you could easily find better recipes for this on the internet.”

“They might be better but yours are always the best. Even Dad liked it when he’s not really fond of honey.”

“Oh really? I’m glad he liked it. Anyways, even though he didn’t send any thanking, make sure to deliver him my pleasure.” Taeil pops and everyone starts laughing except the sunkissed skin toned boss who was just filling his mouth with scoop after scoop in silence.

Taeil notices his husband and stops laughing and starts speaking, “And you Mr. Tough guy, consuming too much honey would not be good for your already honey touched health.”

“Is that a compliment or what?” The said honey touched interrogates.

“If my lover would say something like this, I would take this as a compliment. I mean, you are being called sweet and hot, who in the world can ask if that’s a compliment or what? Oh yeah, one and only Lee Donghyuck.” Jungwoo perks and another session of laughter starts with again not Donghyuck joining in. He would deal his bestie later.

“Anyways…” Taeil perks taking the other three’s attention. “I already got a little late and I guess I should leave you guys to continue with your lunch and work peacefully…” He stops for a second to see his lover’s face and yes, Donghyuck had already raised his brow suspiciously. “Okay, okay. There’s a new hotwheels set that I want to add in my collection so I gotta get it before it runs outta stock.” He clarifies and Yerim and Jungwoo giggle while Donghyuck smiles in satisfaction. He knew Taeil better than Taeil himself.

“You’re oblivious, Taeil.” Donghyuck comments.

The said man starts bidding his farewell while making his way to exit. But before exiting, he stops by the door and looks his husband in the eye for a moment. “Your oblivious, Hyuck.” With that, he disappears.

“Of course you’re mine, Taeillie.” Donghyuck mumbles and Jungwoo clears his throat.

“Off to earth, Romeo.” The elder boss comments making their employee giggle.

The two male then started unpacking their food and Yerim starts collecting her own things including the food that Taeil had brought for her. Just as when she was about to leave, something ran through her mind. “Uhh… Donghyuck and Jungwoo Sir, I heard you two talking about a project proposal and what sounded like a concern for the same. Are we getting a new major project?”

“Oh yeah, Yerim. I was informing Donghyuck about the proposals I’m receiving for new activities. They are really great deals and even Donghyuck wants to go further with them but the concern is there is no one we can appoint this to. Everyone is engaged with numerous tasks so yeah.” Jungwoo answers.

“Just that? I can be in check.”

“But Yerim, you already have some major projects and then some supportive data work. We don’t want to load another task on you.” Donghyuck concludes.

Yerim smiles softly at her boss. “And that’s what I was about to tell you. I have already completed them, Sir. Just a final polish might be remaining but other than that, it’s accomplished. So, I can get another task in my to-do list with no prob.”

The besties look at each other for a moment and then back at their employee. “Are you sure Yerim?”

“Do I not look like?”

She did. She always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First hour is here! So… How did you like very beginning? :’)
> 
> Anyways, to clear a few points, Yeri is around WooHyuckIl’s daughter’s age meaning the characters are aged up here of course. Only Taeil and Hyuck are married in their friend circle which means Jungwoo is still single and that is really out of context but oh well. Won’t say much about the characters’ and their backgrounds as y’all will uncover those things by yourself throughout the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter and hope you’d enjoy the upcoming chapters as well.
> 
> Happy reading and love lots. <3


	3. Second Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder the changes under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namaste Mitron. New Chapter. Hehe.

After another day of hectic work, Donghyuck returns home which were his most favorite place no matter how interesting or joyful other places were as his real joy was waiting for him at home. He exits his car and enters his house, expecting his husband to welcome him with open arms but instead of his husband, it was one of his husband’s car figurines which welcomed him by tripping him hard on the floor. “Oh shit!” The man exclaimed as the pain uttered on his ass.

The thud was quite loud that it alerted the other man at home as he appeared in front while looking at his lover worriedly. “Hyuck, babe, you okay?” The latter reached the groaning man on the floor.

“Taeillie, how many times I have said to not leave your models on the floor and especially in the living room. You have an entire room to decorate these models then how do they get around everywhere, every time? Do you actually play with them or what?”

“Sorry babe, I forgot to keep them on place after playing. Yes, I play with them.” Donghyuck looked at the elder suspiciously and the latter sheepishly while making an apologetic expression.

Donghyuck chuckles at his husband’s expression. “Okay, okay. But please, make sure to place them back on their shelves after playing or whatever things you do with them.” He said and the shorter man started exclaiming in happiness as if he was a child who got the permission to play another hour despite having bunch of homework.

“Okay now go and get fresh while I clean this up and get the dinner ready.” Taeil directs while helping his husband to get up and dusting the dirt off of his suit. The couple then shares a quick kiss before separating and getting on their business.

Donghyuck reaches the bathroom and just like the usual, he went for the quick refreshment before the shower. He reaches the sink and starts the faucet, feeling the cold and breezy water flowing through his palms. He then starts sliding his sleeves up so he could wash his arms properly but the first encounter with a toy car was not enough that now he got, “Marks of tires?” Onto his hands.

He tried touching a few of those marks and they stung. He hisses lightly as he lifts his face to face his reflection and the same marks were on his face too. “Holy crap! No…” He touches his face and his face stung too.

It seemed as if he had encountered a real car and not a toy car. Did he get injured that much when he tripped? No, that was ridiculous. That didn’t make any sense.

The panic started going through him as he immediately starts washing the sting but to his surprise, the marks were gone when he lowered his face. His arms were clean just like how they were at work. He lifts his face and now his face was clean too. He feels his skin through his fingers and that didn’t sting. As if it wasn’t bruised just seconds ago. Or maybe, it really wasn’t bruised at all. Maybe it was just an imagination of Donghyuck. An illusion, hallucination.

“Phew, I guess I really need a hot shower.”

**______**

“Hmm… Oh gosh Hyuck.” The man exclaims as he felt the tickles around his collarbones. “So, how was your day Hyuckie?”

The said man purrs into his lover’s neck before answering lazily. “Fine…”

“And how was her day, after I left?”

Donghyuck grunts but answers nonetheless. “Great as always. At least that’s what she says. And it does seem like that too.”

The latter chuckles at his husband’s answer. “She always says great even if she is surrounded by things which are not considered as the said term. And she would not even let you realize if what she’s suffering from the inside as she has the capability of smiling endlessly from the outside. Just like her father.” He finishes with a proudly tone and Donghyuck looks skeptically at his partner. The latter raises a brow while asking, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No Taeil… I mean, I don’t know.” Donghyuck exhales and the frustration could be seen into his features. Taeil was about to ask if he was alright. However, “Anyways…” The younger man cuts him changing the topic. “I again got messages and a few calls from your old companions, Taeil. Why don’t you contact them? They seem to miss you a lot.”

“Old companions… From kindergarten?”

The taller man shakes his head. “No, Taeil. From court. From your lawyers’ hub. Your fellow advocates and official allies.”

“Oh… Them.” Taeil wonders and chuckles sheepishly before continuing. “It has been years since I departed my ways from there and them so I don’t clearly remember many of them.”

“No Taeil. You just don’t remember any of them.” Donghyuck exclaims and his eyes went completely sharp. As sharp as an edge of knife. They seemed to be screeching the elder man’s vision.

Taeil reaches his husband’s cheek and caresses them. “You are really tired Hyuck. I think we should be sleeping now. You need rest. So rest for now and maybe we’ll talk on this later. Okay?” He then kisses the latter’s forehead and the man just laid and turned the other side, not facing Taeil anymore. The shorter man kissed his shoulder lightly and pulled blankets over them while turning his own self to other side and drifting off to sleep.

However, Donghyuck had not really fallen asleep. And how could he even? Witnessing the oblivious, absurd and obscene changes in husband, how was he supposed to be sleeping or even feeling peaceful? Not that these changes were new. Yes. Ever since that certain night, which Donghyuck scares to even remember, these changes started.

Taeil forgot many of the things, many of the people from his past. Started finding new interests and hobbies. To mention the most oblivious one, his admiration towards cars and racing. Sometimes even the brutal and bloody ones which totally freaked out Donghyuck numerous times. It’s not like that Donghyuck had any problem with any of those things. Besides, it was normal for people to change and find new interests and all. However, there was something… Something about Taeil which just did not feel… Normal.

Like, it would be still be digestible if Taeil at least remembered about his allies from the court. He used to love his job of advocating a lot. A hell lot. The people who had worked with him, the people he had worked for, the people he helped. All those people were once an alternative family for him. But just in one night, everything changed.

Especially when the said man started his job at the kindergarten. It has to be one of the most unfortunate days for Donghyuck. But it was a very fortunate day for Taeil as that is how he met Kim Yerim, his self proclaimed _daughter._

Ever since Taeil’s new profession of teaching and unofficial profession of babysitting of the young woman, all Taeil could remember, focus and care were his car figurines, Yerim and sometimes, the stated lady’s father.

Did Taeil even know the said man at any point? Donghyuck had wondered that thing countless times. Or maybe, there could be something more than just _knowing._ Taeil often seemed pretty interested in the unknown man anyways.

But the other man who means Yerim’s father, never seemed to be contacting Taeil in any way so it really did not make any sense. Maybe it was just Donghyuck’s imagination. Just like the one he had experienced in the bathroom the same night. He really was imagining oblivious things. Maybe Taeil was right, maybe he really needed just some rest.

So he shook the thoughts out of his head and let himself drift off to sleep. Off to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been getting into Marvel Cinematic Universe lately and the thing I'm noticing in almost every movie is Stan Lee Sir and in the most oblivious and funniest cameos and I'm just really luvin' it! :”D


	4. Third Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a child of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter. Enjoy!

“You finished your food?”

“Yes Uncle. I already finished eating and now I’m full.”

“No Yeri. You are not. You always say that you are full but your tummy says otherwise.” The man says while the young lady makes a pout in protest. “Here I got the fruits chopped. Don’t utter any excuses and start eating them. After that, you are going to finish your juice too. I have brought mango juice today. Your favorite flavor.” He forwards the bottle of juice towards Yerim’s direction.

“Mango flavor? Then there’s no way I’m going to protest. Thank you so much Uncle Taeil. You’re really the sweetest!”

Taeil ruffles the female’s hair lightly, not messing her neatly combed and soft hair of course. “I know how much you like mangoes and since my little girl finished her lunch properly today, she does deserve a treat.” Yerim smiles brightly at the compliment while sipping on her juice while Taeil starts cleaning the table.

A click on the door distracted the two and they turned their heads towards the door as it gets opened.

“So you two, finally free or is there still something to be resolved?” Taeil interrogates in a playful yet sarcastic tone.

“If I’d be honest, there is always something to be either fixed or made, Taeil Hyung. Am I not right Yerim?”

The young woman chuckles and nods her head in agreement before speaking. “But still Jungwoo Sir, are they still facing those errors while doing the documentation? Well I can also check if you say. Maybe I could help.”

“No Ma’am. You are going to finish your juice first. Only after that you can do anything else.” Taeil exclaimed as he stopped the concerned young woman from leaving her seat and exiting the cabin. Jungwoo just chuckles at the domestic scenario.

“You really treat her as if you’re her mother, Taeil. I bet if any stranger would see you two together for the first time, they’d probably think that Yerim is your daughter.” The other man comments in an unpredictable tone while taking his seat next to his amusingly tall friend.

Yerim blushes at the comment by her boss while Taeil smiles fondly at the thought. “I mean, can they be blamed? Yeri is not any less than my child. She’s really like my daughter and you clearly know that, Hyuck-ah.” Taeil answers truthfully.

And the young CEO could not do anything but just nod in agreement since there was no use of debate or any kind of argument with Taeil especially when the topic is about his responsible employee, Yerim.

Not that Donghyuck minded that. Or maybe he did. Or maybe he did not actually want but it just had to happen eventually since it was somewhat a thing which was taking his beloved husband away from him. And letting the young lady have unnecessary _freedom_ during working hours. To mention one and from the most irritating ones, letting and keeping Yerim stay inside their cabin all day. Letting her merge in the major decisions and talks whether asked or not. Allowing her leaves and preventing her from having any scolding.

Yeah it was true that she never needed any scolding session nor she took any advantage of the privileges she had in the workplace by her young boss’s husband. It was mostly just Taeil pushing her for the things that were a little too domestic. Just like how he pushed his husband to be frank and understanding with Yerim. To be not mad or strict with the young lady which Donghyuck obviously wasn’t but he did feel like that sometimes but not obviously because of Yerim but because of his beloved husband, Moon aka Lee Taeil.

But still after all that, Donghyuck never called neither Yerim nor Taeil for that. And why would he even? He really did not have anything serious against the duo. Nor he did anything against his husband babying his employee at work.

Though, he wished if it was not only Taeil to take care of someone as a parent but also him. And not just some other self proclaimed child but an actual child of theirs. A little one of their own. A child whom Donghyuck and Taeil could call their own.

**______**

After another day of work and stuffs Donghyuck went back home and was relaxing right next to his husband in their shared bedroom while the said husband was busy texting a certain someone whose identity Donghyuck already presumed.

“Oh dear…”

“What’s wrong love?”

“Yeri… I told her to have juice after having meals but she turned me down and told me that she will have it later but she didn’t. And now she’s having indigestion.” The man explained and latter just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so?”

The other man kissed lightly on the latter’s nose before answering. “So I want you to grant her a leave for tomorrow. Will you, Hyuckie?”

If Donghyuck could be honest and could react the way he actually wanted, he would have threw things here and there and would be screaming his heart out in annoyance but since he could not do either of that, “If she really needed a leave then she would have informed that herself. But since she did not, I guess she’s fine to work.”

“Exactly. She would never say or request for such things because you know that she would say that she’s fine to work even if she’d be admitted in a hospital. Please Hyuck-ah… At least not for her then at least for me. Will you not accept my request?” The concerned man made sure to use his most convincing and to show his puppy eyes.

Donghyuck chuckles at his lover’s act as he starts speaking. “Okay, okay my precious moon. Now, will you stop this trick of yours before my entire heart would get melt like hot chocolate?”

The elder man smiles cheerfully in accomplishment and kisses the younger male on the lips passionately. Donghyuck did not waste time to kiss back and their slight make out session got started. The elder then pulled after a few moments and they both started catching their breaths.

“You’re the best Hyuck! Hold on, let me text Yeri about this and a goodnight.” Taeil starts replying back the young lady and Donghyuck waited for the elder to finish his texting session so that they could continue their act but when Taeil went back to him after placing his phone on the night stand, something rung through Donghyuck’s mind. And he could not wait anymore to spill it.

“Well Taeil…”

“Hmm…” The elder hums in response.

“I also had a request. Well, not a request actually but… Ahh... I don’t know what to address it actually but, I have recently feeling this thing whenever I see you taking care of Yerim like a child.”

Taeil makes a panic expression on that his husband’s statement while asking, “Is there any problem with that?”

Honestly, there was. But Donghyuck was not going to say that. “No, no. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s actually good to see you all happy and energized because of her. It feels great to see you kind of having a child already but, I was thinking if we both could have a child…” Donghyuck almost mumbled the last part.

Taeil giggles at Donghyuck’s thought as if the latter has cracked the funniest joke ever existed. Donghyuck felt offended to be honest. “Well, we already have Yeri. She’s literally like our daughter. She’s basically our child, Donghyuck.”

“No Taeil. She’s not _our_ child. She’s only _yours_ since you tend to be her parent all the time. Not me.”

“Then you can just simply tend as well. I would actually love if you would also take good care of her which she obviously deserves.” Taeil answers playfully and Donghyuck swore he wanted to give his husband a hard hit to get him to his senses.

“I am not joking Taeil. I really want us to become parents. I want a child of our own. A child of my own.” The utmost frustration was clearly audible in Donghyuck’s tone but his beloved husband still had the nerves to have a poker face. Donghyuck sighs and shakes his and continued. “Never mind. Good night.”

The elder just simply smiled instead of interrogating anymore, not like he was interrogating before even, and kissed the younger’s forehead and went to sleep.

Donghyuck was really not surprised though. Yes, he did want his husband to ask further about his future plans and all but guess the elder had some other plans. And since the day as well as the night were pretty frustrating for Donghyuck, he also just lets slip everything aside as he lets him drift off to sleep. However…

“After separating my child away from me, you want a child of your own?”

Donghyuck’s eyes opened automatically and he sat straight while sliding blankets off of Taeil only to find that the latter was sleeping. But, how could he speak that oh so vague thing when he was sleeping? And, why would he even speak such a thing out of nowhere?

Donghyuck could feel his head sweating and his heart beating faster than usual. It was just _weird._ He shook his head and calmed himself a bit. Maybe it was just another illusion of his numerous illusions that he was experiencing lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally understood the First Avengers Franchise and the theory of infinity stones. Now I’m heading to unroll all the side spin-offs as well. Bless me Achhoo~ :’)


	5. Fourth Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is the key to open the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Yehet~

After the last night’s incident, Donghyuck did not have the nerves to wake his husband up in the morning. Not that he usually woke him up. It was usually Taeil to wake first and make breakfast for his husband but surprisingly, even Taeil was sleeping till late that day.

And he was not only sleeping, but he was also getting warmer. As warmer as if he was having mild fever. Donghyuck wanted to ask him if he was feeling sick and all but since he was just at the verge of freaking, he chose to just let his husband rest. Maybe after napping a day, both he and Taeil would feel the usual way.

But still, Donghyuck really didn’t expect his husband to be sleeping the entire day that he didn’t even bring lunch at work this time round. And to be honest, Donghyuck was really getting hungry. “Oh come on Hyuck! Taeil Hyung always brings us lunch which means you basically treat us every day. Now it’s our turn. You can also bring some barbecue for him since he seems like to be sick.” Donghyuck looks up at the owner of the voice whose tone sounded full of excitement. It was just a local barbecue for junk food’s sake.

“Aren’t sick people supposed to be eating healthy?” Donghyuck wonders.

The latter pouts at Donghyuck’s slight sarcasm. “Bar-be-cue-is-healthy.” The sunkissed man gave a look which made the whiny latter even whinier. “Please Donghyuck… They rarely set this barbecue stall by the footpath and it tastes even tastier than those five star ones. Every employee is going to have it in lunch. Even Yerim.”

“What? Oh whoa… Taeil would get even sicker if he’d get to know. You know Jungwoo-ah.”

“Not when he’d get to know that the young lady is most likely stuffing herself from the food unlike the normal days.” The elder male joked and both of the friends laughed at the same lame joke.

“Okay, okay. Go on. I’m just coming in a few moments.” Donghyuck assured his friend.

“You better or else… Hunger sets the cliffhanger.” Jungwoo quoted while exiting their shared cabin. Donghyuck just hazily chuckled at his bestie’s second hand philosophies. Silly.

**______**

Donghyuck reaches the parking area near the entrance of the building and spots his friend with other employees at the other side of the road by the barbecue stall. He then starts heading to zebra crossing so that he could cross the road safely.

“Help us! Please… Help…”

The screams caught Donghyuck off guard and he looks at the direction of the sound. He gets stunned when he saw some people had gotten brutally injured in what seemed some car accident and no one around them was helping.

Donghyuck got enraged at the fact that people could be that careless about others. But at the same time, he was worried for those poor people as well. Hence, he decided to reach them and possibly give them a hand to help. However, as soon as he starts walking up to them, he starts feeling dizzy. His vision starts getting blurry and the noises of the roads, vehicles as well as those people started getting faded.

He could feel his head losing its ability to process while his body was losing its hold. Everything was becoming fuzz and he could feel his eyelids covering his sight. Though, he still did not give up on his steps and took another step which made him almost stumble. But he did not stop. And he would not stop until he’d save those people.

“Donghyuck…”

“Sir…”

“Donghyuck… Donghyuck!”

“Donghyuck Sir, are you alright?”

“Yes… No, I-I have to help… Those people, there’s been an accident. Over there…” Donghyuck starts looking at the same direction he had seen the accident before and the place was exactly the same but not the scenario. There weren’t any people. There wasn’t any accident. He also realized that he was already at the other side of the road. And it seemed as if he did not cross the road himself. Which he exactly did not.

“What people? What accident? Are you talking about yourself? Because, god knows what would have happened if Yerim had not saved you on time. Were you chilling on the road or what?”

“It’s alright Jungwoo Sir. I think Donghyuck Sir needs some rest and good meal. It must have been tiring to take care of lot things. And we are even getting a lot of deals lately.” Yerim explained humbly.

Jungwoo shakes his head but thanks the young woman as well as the almighty that his best friend was fine. “Let us all just forget about work and stuffs for the moment and enjoy our happy meal okay?” The eldest man says to which both Donghyuck and Yerim just nodded and made their way to the stall.

Donghyuck actually wanted to argue against his friend and employee because what he had seen was not just an illusion. It could not be an illusion. It was real, too real to be just an imagination. The screams, the injuries and the blood all over their bodies were real. But since the nature was doing a vision play, Donghyuck had to let those scenarios slide at the moment. Yes, at the moment because he surely could not just erase them from his mind that easily. Even if he so badly wanted, he couldn’t.

**______**

“Welcome back, honey.” Was the thing that welcomed Donghyuck as soon as he reaches home. He smiles back lovingly at the love of his life. The couple then shares a chaste kiss before the previous man continues. “How was your day? And, why did you not wake me up today? Did you have lunch, did Yeri eat anything or she skipped meals again? I swear if she did that-”

“Whoa, whoa… Easy babe. You seemed to be having mild fever in the morning so I thought you needed a good rest. How are you feeling now?” Donghyuck asks while resting his palm on his husband’s forehead to feel the temperature.

Taeil giggles before answering. “I did have a headache but not really fever. Besides, I’m all fine now. Don’t worry Hyuckie. Now, care to answer my question as well?”

“Yes Mom. We had our lunch and I’ve even brought some for you.” The younger husband then forwards the food to Taeil.

“Barbecue? You guys ate this in lunch?”

“And we ate a lot. Like, a lot.” Donghyuck playfully says while showing his stomach as if it was stuffed with a lot of food. Which it actually was since all the three, him, Yerim and Jungwoo had eaten numerous flavored dumplings.

Taeil could not help but laugh and play along. “Alright, I got it. It is good to eat junk, I mean junk food sometimes.” They both laughed at the shorter male’s intended mistake. “Come on now, I’m also now drooling over this.”

“Of course my precious moon. But let me refresh myself first. Today has been… Tiring. Yeah, tiring.”

**______**

The incident at work wasn’t enough that Donghyuck now again got those marks of tires onto his hands. Though, this time they were even deep. So freaking deep that they seemed as if they would start bleeding at any moment.

Donghyuck starts washing his hands roughly to get rid of those stains but they didn’t seem to be erasing even a bit. He splashed water on his face in panic but the sight in the mirror made him even more horrified when he saw the cuts on his face and they were bleeding. They were fucking bleeding!

He looked at his hands and even his hands were now bleeding as well and they reminded him of the people he had seen that day at work. The people those were injured and helpless in the middle of the highways.

“You didn’t help…”

Donghyuck could feel his heart hitching inside at sound of that screeching whisper. He slowly lifted his head to look in the mirror as to who was hissing behind him.

There... Was someone… Some figure, covered with blood. Donghyuck could not see the figure’s face though as their face was lowered down… Which soon was lifted up and the sight made Donghyuck turn his head back to face the horrifying image in real. But, there was no one.

Donghyuck sneaked and looked around but it was just him. He looked back in the mirror and surprisingly, even the marks and the bloods were gone. He caressed his face and hands in relief. Though, he could still feel the intense Goosebumps he had.

What was actually happening? Why was it even happening?

Donghyuck’s head was getting heavy and the stress in his body was not really helping either. He started unbuttoning his shirt while looking at the shower door. Wow… How creepy it was during the night time.

“I’d better take a shower in the morning.” He buttoned his shirt back and exits the bathroom immediately. Not wanting to spend another minute there at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dhanush (Rajinikanth aka our Thalaivar’s son in law) is one of the protagonists along with Chris Evans and Ryan Gosling in the upcoming movie, The Gray Man. I must admit, Imma proud of my countryman.


	6. Fifth Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (too real to be) nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namaste Ji~

Late night driving was not something Donghyuck was fond of. However, it happened with him most of the times. Even after Donghyuck managed to complete his per day duties on time so that he could reach home as soon as he could, it still happened and he did not have any idea as to how it still managed to be his companion often.

Sometimes it did feel as if it was fate that was trying to say, trying to signal something through these events. Or maybe it was just destiny, that had happen and Donghyuck could not do anything but face it. And even though it freaked him out most of the times, he would not step back as long crossing them will get him home, let him meet the love of his life.

Hence, he kept driving and driving in pace through the empty highways and whoa… They were really empty, there did not seem to be any other vehicle or any person at all. It was just him through the entire roadways. Though, not for so long. He spots someone… Standing in the middle of the road. “Seems like someone is planning on suicide.” Donghyuck mutters to himself as he went closer to the person.

Donghyuck starts pressing on the horn so the person could hear and move out of his way. The figure did not even flinch.

“Hey, can’t you hear? You’re standing on the highway. You’re standing on my way!” He shouts from inside his car but the person still did not move nor respond. Donghyuck could not even see the reaction let alone the face of whoever that was blocking his way.

“Listen dude, I see you want to suicide by getting by a car but please, don’t make my car the culprit. I’m already running from some unfortunate deeds and I don’t want them to increase anymore, in any way. Now please, move out of my way.”

There was literally no use of any of the honking or shouting. Whoever that person was, seemed to be stubborn and deaf to an extent and Donghyuck could seriously knock them down right there if that’s what the person really wanted. However, since Donghyuck really did not want to create any legal show and take any illegal action, “I guess that I have to move you aside myself if you’re not going to do it yourself.” He then exits his vehicle and made his way to where the person was blocking his way.

However… “Impossible…” Donghyuck whispers in disbelief when he finds the road entirely empty. There was no figure, no person, no one. There were only empty and dark roads.

“No… This can’t, that can’t be just an imagination. There was someone in here…” He speaks to himself while looking around in search of the figure.

_Beep, beep!_

Donghyuck looked at his car in horror and yes, it was his car that was honking at his direction. And not only honking, it was even getting closer and closer. The car being drove and Donghyuck couldn’t even see if it was being driven by someone or by itself.

But the thing that Donghyuck needed to most was to run away from it and he even tried moving but his feet didn’t move. It felt as if his lower body has lost its strength and he could not do anything but just see his car reaching him… “No…” Closer and closer… “N-no…”

Until… It hit him.

“NO!”

“Donghyuck, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck looked up at his lover who was looking concerned and wait… He was onto his bed… In his bedroom.

“I-I… There was a car… My car… It hit me. It hit me Taeil. I was hit by my car!”

“What? Your car? I guess you had a nightmare babe.” Taeil assures.

“No… I- Ahh…” Donghyuck groaned in pain which was aching onto his back. It felt exactly as painful as he had felt in his dream. It felt as if he was really hit by something. Something so heavy, so painful.

Taeil starts patting the younger man on his back which made Donghyuck even groaning. Taeil flinched and takes his hand back immediately. “I swear Illie! The car fucking hit me and I can even feel the cuts. They’re killing me!

“Slashes onto your back?” Taeil purred and, did he just purr at seeing his husband in pain? However, Donghyuck nodded in response nonetheless. “Let me have a look.” It was freaking strange but Taeil’s tone sounded full of excitement.

The taller husband then starts removing his shirt and turned his back towards the direction of the latter. Taeil traces his hands exactly on the cuts and Donghyuck hisses at the sting. “See, there’s nothing onto your back, let alone your body, love. It was just a nightmare. And it’s because of overworking yourself. You just need some good rest, Hyuck-ah.” Taeil then kisses smoothly on the younger man’s forehead. “Good night.”

But the pain Donghyuck had was real. Too damn real. He could feel the sting, the stretch and intense tear of the skin on his body. Maybe the slashes weren’t there visible for real, but the pain he had was still right there. It was killing him. It was killing Donghyuck.

**______**

Marks… Were the things that were getting distracted every now and then during work. Those were the same marks he had already witnessed twice at his home, at night through the bathroom. But now, they were even at work, and they were not vanishing. At least not from his sight. He did not know if others were able to see them or not. Neither he was interested or had any plans on showing them to anyone.

To be honest, Donghyuck had started thinking that these things were just some kind of illusions, his imagination that he was getting because way too much stress.

“Sure, sure. Yes of course I’ll let Donghyuck know about this and I will update you with our decision regarding the same.” Donghyuck hears his best friend’s voice coming from the outside of their cabin which seems to be getting closer. Which means the elder friend was probably getting in and Donghyuck had to slide down his sleeves to cover up those creepy, unknown marks. Pathetic.

“Hyuck-ah, you busy or something?” The giant male asks while coming in and taking his seat in front of his bestie.

Donghyuck shakes his head and smiles at his friend. “No. Not really Jungwoo. Tell me, what is up?”

“No, no. You tell me what’s up? You look dull Hyuck. Is everything okay?” When they say that Donghyuck and Jungwoo were the best friends forever, they were not wrong. The duo had been together since their childhood and despite many hardships and ups and downs, they always stick together. As well as understand each other. Not really accurately, but they did most probably.

“Everything is alright, Woo-ah. I am alright. Now, would you tell me if what were you going to say?”

“Ahh… Okay if you say then. Some clients are proposing new activities and they’ve mailed them on Yerim’s system since she had already handled some of their works. If you could come and have a look…”

The shorter male nods in assurance and stood up from his seat for exiting the cabin. A horrified expression appeared on Jungwoo’s face as soon as Donghyuck’s back faced his direction. “Sure. Let’s go and check then.”

“Oh my why!” Jungwoo exclaimed and the latter widened his eyes in confusion. “Donghyuck… Your shirt…”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?”

Jungwoo shakes his head and gulps before speaking further. “The back side, it had bloodstains. Is your back bleeding?”

Now it was the Donghyuck’s turn to make a shocked expression. “No… They can’t. They aren’t.”

“But they are!” Jungwoo slightly shouts in worry and then takes a breath to calm himself down. “Let’s go to the restroom. Here…” The taller man hands a blazer to his younger friend. “Cover these stains up.”

**______**

“No fucking way…”

“Gosh Woo-ah, why are you freaking out?”

“Because they are freaking me out!” Jungwoo yells as he witnesses the cuts, slashes and marks of tires onto friend’s back. The scene was just terrifying but knowing that his friend was suffering from such pain was paining him even more. But instead of anymore time, he takes the instant wipes and starts swiping the blood from his friend’s back which made the latter whine. “Have you been under a car or what?”

Donghyuck just stayed silent for a moment, not really knowing what to answer the latter actually. He wasn’t even sure if what was even actual or not. “I just fell off.” Donghyuck himself didn’t know as to why he was lying. Well, what could he even do? He really hadn’t been in any kind of accident, yet he got injured. Well… He did get into an accident but… That was _not real._

“You fell off and a car rolled on?” Jungwoo interrogates as he finishes cleaning Donghyuck’s back.

The injured man wears his shirt along with the blazer while answering the latter. “I rolled on a car figurine and fell off. That’s all.”

“One of Taeil’s car models?” 

Taeil… He said that he did not see any marks. He said that Donghyuck did not have any cuts. “Y-yes. One of Taeil’s figurines. He still forgets them in the hallways so yeah.” With that, Donghyuck exits the restroom straight. Not giving the latter the chance to raise any other query.

Jungwoo sighs and shakes his head. The concerned expression on his face was increasing. Of course he was getting concerned at his friend’s act, as well as for the said man. He just wished that whatever thing was bothering or hurting Donghyuck, would be sorted out or would go away. Or at least the stubborn sun kissed shortie would tell him the problem clearly so that he could help, or do anything that could do any kind of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to purchase phones from Airtel’s website? They’re selling good phones at such cheap prices. I’m interested. :’)


	7. Sixth Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise of the terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ji~

After blatantly lying to Jungwoo about the horrifying things he had been experiencing lately, Donghyuck returns home from work to find another thing which was not any less than a horror.

He could hear the crying noise as soon as he gets inside his house and the noise was not just some unknown sound. It belonged to someone whom Donghyuck loved from his utmost, whom Donghyuck loved the most.

“Taeil..?” He asks to get any kind of response from his husband but only the sounds of weeping came. They even got louder and Donghyuck had gotten panicked to an extent knowing that his husband was crying that loudly. “Taeil!” He shouts as he goes upstairs, closer to the direction from where the noise was coming.

He kept following the sound and soon he reaches his shared bedroom with Taeil. Taeil was crying inside and it seriously pained Donghyuck’s heart. He lifted his hand and held onto the door knob. He stopped for a moment though, not really knowing if he should really go inside or not. If he should even check on his husband or not. Or… If it was even _his husband or not._

He took a breath and starts twisting the knob. There… Was his husband, his Taeil, crying in pain. Well, the level of his sound had been somewhat decreased by that moment. However, Donghyuck still could not really see the expression on his face as the latter had sat into the opposite direction which was making only his back side visible and not the front side.

Donghyuck slowly started stepping inside the room. “Taeil?” He barely raised any noise in that one word question. He could already feel his body losing its consciousness. He was extremely hesitating and most of all, he was scared. He was fucking scared of his own fucking husband!

“Taeil…” He rested his hand on the elder man’s shoulder from behind and the latter completely stops crying. He was not even sniffling anymore. It felt as if he changed his entire emotion in a sudden. Though, Donghyuck still waited for the other man to respond. Or to even just share a glance. However, the thing or could say the reply he received was…

“You didn’t save me, Donghyuck.”

Hatred. That was the first thing Donghyuck noticed in Taeil’s sound. And the second thing he noticed was the screeching, echoed tone of the elder man. It felt if it was not Taeil’s body which was speaking, but Taeil’s soul, Taeil’s spirit, which was speaking for him.

Donghyuck gulps as his head started sweating. That certain statement was enough to freak the hell out of him and he did not want to go any further with any kind of discussion with his husband. He did not even want to neither did he have any more will to stand right next to his husband in the same room. So he starts stepping backward slowly, making sure to not let Taeil hear his footsteps.

However, just after two or three steps, a very harsh grip onto his leg stopped him from moving any further. He looked down onto his feet and there was Taeil, sitting very lowly which seemed as if he was sliding himself onto the ground instead of walking. He had held onto Donghyuck’s left leg and his face was still not visible as the man still kept his head lower.

Though his hand was visible and Donghyuck swore he could feel his foot losing their pace when he witnessed fresh cuts and blood onto his husband’s hand. And finally, the latter lifted his face straight to Donghyuck and he had the same cuts onto his face as well and… His eyes were gone. There were no eyes on his facial structure but only black and deep holes. As if they were just a part of a skinless and fleshless skull.

And they were bleeding. It seemed as if that horrifying form of Taeil had been shedding blood instead of tears from his eyes. And not only around the black eyes, but he had blood and cuts all over his face, all over his body.

“You didn’t save me Donghyuck! You didn’t save me!” The terrorizing Taeil screamed again and dug his nails into Donghyuck’s flesh making the other man’s leg bleed as well.

Donghyuck groaned at the utter sting and fell off the floor. His flesh of the leg had been tore apart and he could feel Taeil’s stinging nails scratching onto his bones. “Ahh!” He shouts in the loudest noise he could at that moment but there was no use. It was just him, and _Taeil…_

“Why did not you save me, Hyuck? Why did you let me die?” The horribly blooded man asked as he moved his hand from Donghyuck’s leg to his neck. He rolled onto his neck and some marks of tires started appearing on his neck. It was looking as if his neck had been under a heavy vehicle but just with the tiny tires. “You are the reason of my death. You are the reason as to why I am dead!”

Taeil then started tightening his grip and strangling the helpless the latter. “No! I didn’t. I didn’t- Ahh…”

“Yes you did! You killed me Donghyuck. You’re my killer.” The nails were soon dug into Donghyuck’s neck as well and fresh blood started flowing from both the cuts and from his mouth. He started losing his consciousness as his eyes started getting heavy.

“And now, it’s my turn. Since you have already killed me, it’s my turn to kill you! It’s your turn to feel the pain! It’s your turn to die!”

The vision of Donghyuck kept getting blurry and blurry until nothing was visible and soon everything became black, and vanished.

**______**

The softness of the mattress and fluffiness of the duvets felt exactly the same as the ones Donghyuck had at his home, in his bedroom. Even the room he was in felt exactly the same as his bedroom.

“Mhmm…” The man hazily yawns as he wakes up but the haze soon fades away when his mind started processing the surroundings. Though, there was not anything to worry. In fact, he should be feeling relieved since he was actually at his home, in his bedroom, alone.

He sits up and starts looking around and he was really alone. There was no sight of his husband. He then looked at his hands and once again, the marks, the cuts and the blood was gone. He then feels his face and almost his upper body and every part seemed to be fine… As if they had never been involved in any accident nor in any kind of violence.

But that was not just that easy for Donghyuck to digest. At least, not anymore. Every single thing he had felt either in those dreams or nightmares felt way too real. Even if there were no marks or signs, Donghyuck still could feel the pain and sting all clear and fine.

Donghyuck started massaging his temples in frustration and was about to slide the blankets off of him so he could find his husband, even though he really was not planning to do that, but the door itself got opened which stopped Donghyuck on his track. Well, not really by itself for which Donghyuck was really thankful.

“Love, you woke up?” Donghyuck looked at his husband and wow… He seemed… Normal, and lovely as always. And Donghyuck did want to reply with lovey-dovey terms but his mind was too struck with scenarios which he really wished would fade away.

“What happened?” The younger male asks.

Taeil started coming inside of the room and offered a soft smile to his lover before softly speaking. “Babe, listen you-”

“What happened after I came!?” Donghyuck slightly yelled in stress which made Taeil flinch and stop on his spot. Though, Taeil also changes his smile into a straight, threatening line and Donghyuck mentally gulps.

“You came in, and you faint in.” The shorter man almost hisses his answer and even Donghyuck urged to end their conversation right away, another question rolled out of his mouth.

“What time is it now?”

The straight line on Taeil’s face went back to a gleeful smile as he started answering. “It’s three in the morning, babe. You should just go back to sleeping. It must have been a tiring day.” Taeil then turned back and started making his way to exit. Whoa… It was obvious because he did not even reach to Donghyuck properly once. Not that the said sun kissed man complained.

Though, he did stop by the door for a moment and looked one last time at the anxious man on the bed. “You better not lurk around this late in the night. Otherwise, tonight won’t be really a good night for you. And I want you to have a good night, Donghyuck.” And with that, the man disappeared followed by a steadied thud of the door.

It would be a big lie if Donghyuck wouldn’t say that he thought or he felt, or maybe even… He knew that his husband was lying. Lying about him, lying about them, lying about everything. Even if not everything, then it had to be at least that certain night, that certain scenario.

It was obviously true that Donghyuck was getting frustrated, stress and anxious lately but he was no way getting that sick that he would imagine such horrible things that often. He was not some mentally disabled person who needed pointless rest and care. Maybe he did need rest, a lot of it to be honest. But making him seem like a lost and delusional person was just something extremely indigestible. Especially for Donghyuck.

The fact that his own husband was turning him and his problems down were just more than enough to enrage him and the other fact that his husband was one of the reasons… Not just one but also the main reason of all his nightmares was getting his nightmares in real life with opened eyes and full consciousness.

“Huhh…” He exhaled while stroking his hair slightly harshly. He literally wanted to pull the heaviness out of his head but it was just getting heavier and heavier.

He then shook his head and started getting out of his bed.

_“You better not lurk around this late in the night. Otherwise, tonight won’t be really a good night for you.”_ Was the thing that automatically functioned in Donghyuck’s mind as soon as he started sliding the blankets off. He did try to think for a few moments but then kept his body moving nonetheless.

He got off the bed and started walking forward but as soon as he got onto his legs, he felt intense pain in his left leg which made him almost stumble down on the floor. He somehow captured himself from entirely falling by holding the edge of the bed.

Though, his leg was still hurting so badly so he slid his pants up a little to check on his leg and the view made him regret of his decision to get out of the blankets, let alone to get out of the bed.

“No fucking way.” He cursed after he spotted the burnt marks around his leg. They were looking like someone had held onto them with burning hands and it exactly reminded Donghyuck of, “No!” He exclaimed as his head started sweating.

He looked around and immediately went back onto the bed, under the blankets. There was no way he was going to lurk around that late in the night. He better just go back to sleep and have a good night. Because _Taeil_ wanted to him to have a good night.

**______**

“You know you look awful. Don’t you?”

“As if you’re looking like some worldwide handsome.”

“Not really whatever you said but at least I’m having some proper sleep and a fresh mind. But yeah, I have to admit that I’m no less than any Mr. worldwide handsome so yeah.” The man said while flipping his hair and stroking onto them a little while slightly showing his muscles above the arms.

“Okay hero. Go show your masculinity to your heroine. Not to me.”

“Okay okay, whatever the crap. I’m not joking Hyuck. What is up? What is wrong with you? Did you even sleep last night? Even if you lie, the black bags under your eyes already told the truth.”

Donghyuck muscled on his eyes softly before looking back at the latter. “Yes Woo-ah. I’m all fine. Everything is fine. I have slept peacefully last night. I sleep peacefully every night. There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s nothing wrong with nothing.”

Honestly, Donghyuck knew that he was taking one of the most foolish moves by not letting anyone know about the extraordinary events he was getting into. And especially by not letting his best friend know who probably could and would help right away if he’d get to know as to what kind of thing was bothering the younger, frustrated and awful looking man.

The taller man was not satisfied with the latter’s answer even to the minimal though he nodded nonetheless. But he also raised another question. “And your injuries? How’s your back now?”

“They’re healed and the pain is gone. They’re fine as well.” Donghyuck answered as he started typing onto his desktop, avoiding the elder so that he could not add another topic to their already obvious Q and A session.

“That’s really great to hear but I just hope you’re not lying about this like every other thing.” Of Donghyuck was thief and Jungwoo was a police, Jungwoo would suspect him every time with ease. “Also…” The giant male was really not going to let go that easily.

“It’s getting late. Almost all the employees had left already and so should we. When are you going to get done? When would we leave?”

“You can and you should leave Woo-ah. I’ll stay for a bit more.” The man replied while still keeping his eyes on the screen.

Jungwoo wanted to argue, protest or anything to go against the latter but since he really did not want to bother the other than he already was, “Listen Donghyuck, I maybe can sense but I would never exactly know as to what is hindering you inside out unless you tell me. I don’t even know if what kind of that thing is that you are avoiding this much to tell me. Maybe you are waiting for so called right time or whatever shit they say but please, always remember that I’m here. Always remember that I care, Hyuck. Even though I regret being your friend every day, I care for you every way.” And then the giant man stood and exited right away, not even gave his friend a chance to say a good bye or good night.

But the thing that Donghyuck wanted to say the most was a ‘thank’ to the man for being by his side regardless of the situations. Jungwoo was indeed one of the best things happened into his life besides Taeil.

And oh… As soon as he remembered his husband, he remembered that he must be waiting for him. And he also wanted to go since he himself was feeling really tired and sleepy and since that’s what Taeil say every time that _he needs rest._

But at the same time, Donghyuck really didn’t want go either. At least, not really early… Even though it wasn’t early by any way.

Maybe he could just stay and relax in his cabin some more. And it did feel very relaxing to be honest with having no fear of _his husband_ stomping at him at any moment. So he rested back onto his office chair and closed his eyes and soon he started drifting off without even any realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing Chess Titans lately and I’m feeling like Queen of Katwe. :’)


	8. Seventh Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd regret, either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in new year.

Maybe the seat, the table and the furniture of the office cabin were somewhat uncomfortable to be sleeping in. But the sleep Donghyuck was having been more, like a lot more than just comfortable or peaceful.

  
  


It was already around eight in the morning yet the said sun kissed man was still sleeping soundly at his office, inside his cabin. Probably because of the relief from all the negative thoughts and events he was having. Even though it was just a temporary relief, it still offered him a good long slumber. Which did not last for so long as his phone started buzzing which made him startle on his desk, where he had his head down as if he was keeping the silence in some elementary school.

  
  


He wiped the drool from the side of his mouth as he got up a little and grabbed his phone from the desk. He received the call without looking at the caller ID. He was probably still in a sleepy haze.

  
  


“Donghyuck! Oh my why! Finally you picked. Where are you? Where were you? Have you not been at home last night? Taeil told me he tried numerous times to contact you but you did not respond to any of his calls or texts.” An entire statement was already quoted on the other side of the line while Donghyuck was still yawning. But as soon as his mind processed the words and especially the name of his lover, his consciousness took over.

  
  


“Well, good morning to you too Woo-ah. And, did Taeil really tell you that?”

  
  


“Of course. He’s your husband after all you punk.”

  
  


Donghyuck chuckles at his friend’s comment on his husband. Yes, he was his husband after all. “Anyways…” Donghyuck hears the elder continuing on the other line. “Did you really stay at the workplace the entire night? Did you really sleep at the office?”

  
  


“I just dozed off.”

  
  


Donghyuck could imagine Jungwoo scoffing on the other side at his lame excuse. “But your yawning sounds as if you have been on a long ass slumber.”

  
  


“Well, I did drift off to the slumber after dozing so that makes sense. Gosh… Can you just stop with your tricky questions?”

  
  


“My tricky questions? You better ask yourself as to who is tricky here Mr. Trickster. I literally don’t understand… Just what the hell is wrong with you-” Jungwoo could not complete his concerned and parental statement as Donghyuck disconnects the line lazily. Though, he knew he was going to be killed by his giant friend when he’d arrive.

  
  


He then went to the phone log and yes, there were quite a few pings from Taeil. He hesitated a bit before opening the messages but surprisingly, there was nothing to be hesitated or to even worry. Those were just the usual, fluffy texts telling him that he misses Donghyuck or where he was, how he was and all. Maybe things were just normal. Maybe he really needed a good ass slumber.

  
  


Donghyuck texts back to his lover saying that he’d be back at night after work. He hits send and places his phone back on his desk. He then once again yawns but this time with more freshness.

  
  


He was having a good feeling that the day was going to be great today. Or at least, he hoped.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


As informed, Donghyuck did return to home after work that day and even though it freaked him out, it still felt really warm, really good at home.

  
  


“Finally remembered that you had a home, as well as a husband at the said place?”

  
  


The sarcasm was mocky and mild at the same time and Donghyuck actually wanted to respond with just a sassy answer as that but since he had no energy nor sass in his ass, all he could speak was, “Hey.”

  
  


The latter approached Donghyuck by the entrance and tipped onto his toes a little so he could reach and kiss the tired man softly on the forehead. “Aww sweetie… You look really stressed. No matter how much I ask you to not over work you keep just doing it more and more.” The man then rests his hand on Donghyuck's cheek and caresses as the other man leans to his touch.

  
  


“I'm sorry, Taeil.” The younger murmurs while taking his husband's hand in his hand from his cheek and then kisses on his knuckles.

  
  


Taeil shook his and an apologetic expression appeared on his face. “No, no. Don't be. I should be sorry, Hyuck. I should have been considering and should have understood that all this frustration must be getting you heavy on yourself. So I'm sorry, Hyuckie.” He finishes while showing his sad smile. Donghyuck cupped his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. Donghyuck then was about to tell and assure him that it was both of their mistake and everything was fine but the other cut him already. “Anyways, now that you're back and we're together, there's no need of having any pointless conversation. Just refresh yourself while I prepare the warm, healthy homemade dinner for you.” And with that, the shorter man left without even giving the other male a chance you revert.

  
  


Well, that was really quick. Like, real quick as if nothing had happened at all. But that also makes sense since it was Donghyuck with whom the  _ things  _ were happening, not Taeil. As  _ Taeil _ was somewhat the one who was causing those things to happen. As if… _ He was the one so he just wanted to put it down. _

  
  


And once again, Donghyuck started having uneasy and disturbing thoughts when he just reached home after gaining the guts very hardly, hence, he should better just let all of… Whatever those things were, aside.

  
  


Besides, it wasn't really even a concern for Taeil if his husband slept at the workplace for a night. But it would be a hazard if it was Yerim to be sleeping or even just staying late at any place which was not home.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The couple then had dinner together with conversing random topics and it actually felt way too normal to be even normal. Not that Donghyuck minded, but he sure felt as if he was blinded, by a portrayed scene. Though, he didn't still ask anything related to those things neither did he think too much.

  
  


The thing he needed the most at that very moment was some peace and good ass sleep. Yes, he did have a good slumber on his office chair but his back was literally cursing him by aching hard.

  
  


Yet, he was still in the living room, on the couch with his laptop not bearing to the bed anytime soon.

  
  


“Hyuck-ah, it's getting late yet you're still not leaving the work. You again brought it at home. You're gonna get stressed again babe.”

  
  


“Don't worry Taeillie. Just a little more and I'll be done.”

  
  


“Okay then I'm also gonna stay here until you're done so that we can go to bed together.” Taeil exclaims as he takes a seat next to Donghyuck on the couch.

  
  


“Then none of us are going to get to the bed tonight and both of us aren't going to put on this couch either.”

  
  


Taeil looks at Donghyuck perplexedly. “So you're going to sleep on the couch tonight?” He asks to which the younger just smiles. “You're kidding right?” Again, Donghyuck just smiled in response. “Babe, why?”

  
  


“Whoa, Illie… It's nothing serious. It's just, it feels a little more open and light here than the bedroom and I can even check on my work in between whenever I'd wake in the middle of night without bothering you.” Donghyuck explains.

  
  


“But Hyuckie, you know-”

  
  


“Yes, I know you'd say that you're not bothered and all but still, and I literally don't have any more energy for this Q and A session so please, can we already sleep for tonight?”

  
  


Taeil seemed to be pursing his lips and saying something, however, he just sighs and then smiles in a concerned way at his husband. “Alright. But please, if you feel uncomfortable or if your back hurts or if anything happens that makes you uneasy here, just come to me straight away. Okay?”

  
  


“Okay your highness. Anything else?”

  
  


“Yes, take care and good night.” Taeil playfully says and then kisses his husband's cheek. The latter pulls the elder for a lip to lip kiss.

  
  


They pull apart after a few moments and Taeil lovingly caresses Donghyuck's cheek. “I love you.”

  
  


“Same.” Donghyuck replied and the elder stood and started leaving.

  
  


Donghyuck lays on the couch and takes a deep breath, relaxing himself. His laptop blinks and he quickly shuts that down. He really needed just rest at that very moment and it felt extremely comfy at home, whether on the couch, it still felt so relaxing that he didn't even realize his eyes getting closed and his mind shifting to dreamland.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Since Donghyuck felt extremely fresh and relaxed the next day, he made sleeping on the couch a habit. Taeil asked numerous times as to why he was sleeping there regularly and not with him. Donghyuck always just turned him down and the latter never seemed much bothered which was good and odd at the same time for Donghyuck.

  
  


Well, not as off and weird as before. Things now somewhat seemed to be going back to normal. Donghyuck didn't have any strange marks, nightmares or anxiety attacks any more. He was getting proper sleep and days were going just fine.

  
  


Until one day…

  
  


“Taeil, where's my backup project files? You had kept them safely right? And I've told you to keep them ready as I need them for today's meeting.” Donghyuck asks while fixing his shirt sleeves.

  
  


“Oh yeah. I've kept them on the nightstand in the bedroom. Wait, I'll bring them.”

  
  


“Don't worry. I'll get them myself.” Donghyuck says while standing from the dining table and making his way to his and Taeil's shared bedroom.

  
  


He entered the room and went to the nightstand. He grabbed the files and was about to exit but something under Taeil's pillow caught his eyes.

  
  


Though, he didn't mind much and just shrugged off while continuing on his way.

  
  


“You'd regret it.”

  
  


Donghyuck felt his breath hitching at that strange voice which came from the direction of the bed. He gulped and turned quickly only to find the empty bed with blankets, duvets and that under his husband's pillow.

  
  


He started reaching for the bed and lifted the pillow to slide out that thing which actually made him regret checking on it. His breath started stomping and sweat started covering his temples as he frighteningly looked at his picture.

  
  


Yes, it should sound so romantic that his lover was keeping a picture of him with himself while sleeping. As if Taeil was missing Donghyuck next to him a lot so he settled a photo of Donghyuck right next to him.

  
  


But, it was nothing like that. At least not for Donghyuck after he witnesses horrifying scratches onto his picture. It seemed as if  _ someone _ had teared onto it with a needle and knife. Donghyuck's eyes, nose, lips, jaw and neck were remorselessly scraped. As if  _ someone _ was actually trying to brutal him, but it just happened to be a picture at that moment.

  
  


“Hyuck, Jungwoo is calling. You're getting late babe.” Taeil's voice came from the living room and Donghyuck started wiping his sweat and panicked state.

  
  


He didn't know why but something just made him put that terribly scratched picture into his file instead of throwing it away. Maybe because he knew he'd regret it if he wouldn't. Or he'd regret either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this time I've been thinking that the Ratchet & Clank movie was based on the Ratchet & Clank game but it's the game which is based on the Ratchet & Clank movie. Plus, it's a PlayStation original film!
> 
> And if you haven't watched it yet, then you're missing out some REAL STUFF there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Hahh... I know the prologue itself is... Welp, I'm a bad, bad person. I'm sorry. :'(
> 
> But I still hope that you enjoyed reading it. :"D


End file.
